It's hard to believe
by raconte-moi-une-histoire
Summary: Il allait m’offrir la vie. Une vie pleine, une vie avec lui." Après leurs retrouvailles, Edward accepte d'accorder l'éternité à Bella.


_**

* * *

**_

Bonjour à tous! _**Voici une musical-oneshot très romantique entre Bella et Edward! Elle est écrite sous la chanson **__**"What I've been looking for" de High School Musical 2, car je trouve qu'elle s'applique totalement aux évènements de cette histoire!**_

**_N.B. La traduction française de la chanson a été modifié par moi-même pour les fins de l'histoire! _**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Anne

_**Note: aucun spoiler n'est présent et il ne tient pas compte de Hésitation (Eclispe) et Révélation (Breaking Dawn)**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Is't hard to believe**_

_**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**_

Le souffle glacial et velouté d'Edward effleura délicatement ma nuque. Les yeux mi-clos, enivrée par son parfum, je resserrai ma pogne contre sa large main marméonnienne. Dans ma tête une multitude d'images défilaient : notre première rencontre, son regard furieux et sa rage, la clairière verte et lumineuse, le soleil sur sa peau chatoyant les rayons du soleil, son _départ…._

_**You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me**_

Je sentis vaguement une larme glisser sur ma joue à ce souvenir. Je l'asséchai en frottant furtivement mon visage contre sa chemise. Cette fois, c'était vrai. Nous serions ensemble à jamais.

_**This feelings like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

J'entendais en silence, serrant les lèvres de toutes mes forces, quand je sentis son visage gelé frôler ma joue. Son étreinte se durcie et il me sera contre son torse rigide et parfais. Comme j'aurais aimé le remercier en cet instant. Il allait m'offrir _la_ vie. Une vie pleine, une vie avec lui. Comme j'aurais voulu lui dévoiler l'amour infini qui animait mon corps tout entier en cet instant!

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do**_

Sa bouche se posa sur mon cou et ses lèvres papillonnèrent conte ma jugulaire. Son souffle était inégal et je sentis son corps tressaillir lorsque ses dents caressèrent la veine qui trahissait le battement affolé de mon cœur. Malgré tout, je souris. Enfin, il avait compris que mon souhaite le plus cher était de ne plus jamais être séparé de lui.

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you**_

Il s'immobilisa son mouvement et mon cœur cessa de battre. Je n'osais plus bouger allait-il reculer, rebrousser chemin et détruire mon unique chance que nous avions d'être enfin ensemble, sans tentation, sans désir de me tuer ? Je nous pouvais croire qu'il allait abandonner si près. « Je t'aime ma Bella » susurra-t-il amoureusement. Une douleur exiguë, envahie, soudainement, ma nuque et mon corps tout entier se tordit de supplices. Je sentis un filet de liquide chaud déferler sur ma clavicule.

_**So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for**_

Je perdis pied et mon corps s'affala contre lui. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et me déposèrent prudemment contre ses genoux recroquevillés. Une douleur atroce paralysait tout mes sens, mais lorsque j'entrouvris mes yeux noyés par les larmes, je vis son regard ambré posé sur moi. Il enlaça à nouveau mon corps secoué de soubresauts. « Bella, Bella ! » sa voix divine était si belle, si parfaite, quelle belle mort qu'était la mienne ! Pensais-je vaguement alors que tout mon être agonisait. C'est pourquoi je cru rêver lorsque une mélodie suave s'éleva tout autour. Edward chantait !

« C'est si dur de croire, si dur de penser, que tu seras toujours là près de moi. Penser que j'étais seule, il n'y avait personne pour m'enlacer. Alors que maintenant, tu seras toujours là à mes côtés. Ce sentiment n'est pas comme les autres. » Un silence d'une tristesse infinie suivie la prose. D'un geste mal assuré, je frôlai sa joue de la paume. Il braqua son regard doré dans le mien avant de poursuivre sa sérénade. « J'aimerais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant, quelqu'un qui me connaît si bien comme tu le fais. Personne comme toi. J'étais si seule avant, mais je t'ai finalement rencontré. »

END


End file.
